Along with the rapid development of the display technology, the semiconductor technology of using an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) as a core of a display device has made great development. For a conventional display device, due to such advantages as self-luminescence, rapid response, wide viewing angle and being capable of formed on a flexible substrate, the OLED as a current-mode light-emitting element has been widely used for high-performance display.
Pressure sensing function is an important function in the display sensing field, and a pressure sensor is integrated into an OLED display device, so as to achieve a sensing function and a display function simultaneously. Usually, the pressure sensor and the OLED display device are manufactured separately, and then the pressure sensor is attached onto a back plate of the OLED display device. In addition, in order to improve the sensitivity of the pressure sensor, a spacer is arranged between the back plate of the OLED display device and the pressure sensor. Hence, the OLED display device integrated with the pressure sensor has a relatively large thickness as well as a relatively complex structure.